In methods of forming integrated circuits, it is frequently desired to isolate components of the integrated circuits from one another with insulative material. Such insulative material may comprise a number of materials, including, for example, silicon dioxide, silicon nitride, and undoped semiconductive material, such as silicon. Although such materials have acceptable insulative properties in many applications, the materials disadvantageously have high dielectric constants which can lead to capacitive coupling between proximate conductive elements. For instance, silicon dioxide has a dielectric constant of about 4, silicon nitride has a dielectric constant of about 8, and undoped silicon has a dielectric constant of about 12.
It would be desirable to develop alternative methods for insulating conductive elements from one another with low-die lectric-constant materials.